


love doesn't need help

by candidshot



Series: episodes [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, True Love, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Maryse and Luke talk about getting Magnus and Alec happily back together.prompted by S02ep18





	love doesn't need help

**Author's Note:**

> the Episodes series - basically fics prompted by tv episodes.

From the very start, they were meant to fall in love.

First they flirted. They had drinks. They tiptoed trying to dodge their very honest feelings.

But then Love caught up, grabbed them by the collar and told them to kiss.

They kissed. They laughed. Made love. Made private vows and trusted each other.

But then came along the unwanted mishaps that Life nonetheless gives.

Love conquers all they say but;

Life is rarely ever that simple.

It’s like;

No one ever says what happens to Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty after the much coveted  _happily-ever-after_  story tagline.

It’s the same in those romantic movies; they always end after the mutually tacky  _I love you_  confession – too much of a coward because no one wants to deal with an ugly reality – an ugly reality that takes effort to mould into something pretty – something magical – a love that’s not going anywhere.

But not Alec and Magnus.

It was a struggle getting there but they did and they finally found that love--- that fairy tale sort of loving in each other.

They discovered it.

Worked for it.

They believed in it.

Even as reality roughly pulled them here and there and stripped them of their happiness ever so often--- threatened their safe place of being wrapped around each other in gold or red silk – circumstances that dampened that softness in which they could easily smile and giggle and joke around and simply being in love--- even when the effort needed is a lot more than they’d prepared for--- even as they part ways teary eyed and with pains so deep like stabs in their hearts--- they love each other even more.  

Even in despair, their love grows.

Because unlike fairy tales, their story doesn’t have a -  _the end_  –  **never**.

Instead, they’ll have books – lots of books with chapters upon chapters, a library full of happy days and sad days and normal lazy days – a library full of their healthy life together in which they love each other every day more and more deeper and deeper inside out.

“So when you think about it, isn’t that the real fairy tale?” Luke was having coffee with Maryse. “Let’s dub it, _the magical story of Alec and Magnus_ ”. 

“Lucian, that’s very sweet of you but exactly what do you expect us to do?”

Luke leaned in closer over the table as if he’s about to whisper a well-kept secret. “Let’s quietly watch over them, Maryse. Those two young souls love each other so much that I’m sure they’ll soon… eventually, they’ll find their way back to each other”.

Maryse sipped at her coffee, fixing her posture. “You say young souls but Magnus is probably older than the oldest fairy tale”.

Luke had no way to deny it. “True. But one is never too old to see love and fall for it”.

Deep in contemplation, Maryse kept turning the coffee mug in her hand. “Don’t worry, Lucian”.

“But I am worried. I love these guys”.

“It’s as you say, let’s quietly support them because if there’s one thing I’ve learnt about my boy is that an Alec in love is unstoppable”.

“And what makes you so sure?”

A reminiscent smile crossed Maryse’s face. “He crashed his own wedding with the kiss of a century. So don’t worry, they’ll definitely win each other back in time”.

“In time for what?”

Maryse drained the last of her coffee and stood to go, a pretty smile coloured her lips. “Their happily-ever-after, of course",  not a single doubt in her eyes. "So just leave them be. They’ll find their way back to happiness”.

Luke did as Maryse said – keeping tabs from afar then slowly, almost unnoticeably, the line between the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute eventually started to blur.

First, they flirted.

Then they had drinks.

They avoided politics.

But they never again tiptoed around their feelings.

They love each other -  **fact**.

They both know that from the very start, they are meant to fall in love---

And true love never ends.

**fact .**

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
